1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to seating, and more particularly to apparatus for enabling persons to sit comfortably in trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various equipment has been developed to assist hunters and other outdoorsmen sit at selected locations in the field. Such equipment includes portable seating that is designed to be supported by tree limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,591 shows an example of a tree stand that includes a rigid seat member. The rigid seat makes the tree stand awkward and inconvenient to carry, both on the ground and up a tree. Further, the rigid seat limits the number of locations that are suitable for supporting the tree stand in a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,655 shows a seat that has a single cord extending from each end of the seat portion. The device is designed to be supported by a vertical tree trunk or pole. To sit on the seat, the hunter must place his feet on the ground and his back against the tree or pole. While satisfactory for resting, the seat of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,655 is not suitable for being suspended within the tree branches. Consequently, it is not useful to hunters who prefer watching for game from a high vantage point.
The tree stand of U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,635 includes a pair of rigid structural elements that hamper compact folding and convenient portability. Further, the net-type construction with numerous knots is undesirably tedious to make or expensive to purchase.
Thus, a need exists for versatile and convenient outdoor seating.